Connecting With You
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: After her defeat, Dawn continued her effort to protect mother-nature, no matter the cause. Her current project involved protecting an animal shelter in a small town. She planned to volunteer her time to look after the poor animals while dealing with the cruel politicians wishing to dismantle their home. What she didn't plan, was seeing Scott there. Dott (Dawn X Scott) rated K
1. Chapter 1

**There isn't enough Dott fan-fiction to my satisfaction, so I decided to write one. - _sorrowXdarkness_**

 **Connecting With You**

 **Chapter 1**

 **oooOOOooo**

A year had passed since my time in Total Drama. I found myself in the haven of mother-nature once again. Despite my loss in the competition, due to influence of someone whom would remain nameless, I earned considerable amount of funds thanked to the support of my fans. I didn't realize how popular I was with the viewers until after my elimination. All I could think about was trying to get back at him. I was so ashamed of myself for how easily my anger got to me whenever he was involved. Back at the Island De Losers, all eliminated competitors were able to watch "previous episodes" of the show as well as any scenes removed from the final cut. In a way, I have him to thank for; his evil performance assisted in rallying up support to defend and protect the forest. Necessary evil. That was one way to describe him as I led my group through the forest.

Right now, this forest was on the verge of being deforested in order to make room for an outlet mall. Could you believe that!? As we took our position to wait for the bulldozers, Zackery appeared from his spot, with news.

"Dawn! We received a written note that the construction of the mall has been canceled. We won!"

Everyone cheered as we found yet another cause. That would mark the 3rd one this month as my group celebrated. I took no part of that as I made my way to the next. Yes, we found victory today though the battle continued. Somewhere in this planet, injustice to the land was happening and it was my duty to intervene. As I walked, with my luggage in hand, I began to think of the rest of my friends from Total Drama. I occasionally received letters from Zoey and B, giving me insight in how they were doing. Mike and Zoey were now living together. They were a happy couple with a bright future. B was fortunate to be able to sell some of his designs and became a well-established inventor to the public. Dakota were treated for her radiation, and returned to her former shape. Cameron finally let his mother's place and began living the apartment next to Mike and Zoey. Everyone else seemed to be doing well though Scott's whereabout remained a mystery.

After a few hours, I arrived at my next designation. A small town in the outskirts of any major cities. It was here that their last animal shelter was threatened to close by politicians whom claimed it useless to the town. No matter how small the cause may be, I would help to defend it. Before finding a place to stay while I was in town, I went to the animal shelter to observe the condition of the place. There were people in the streets, though they all gave me displeasing glances. I didn't mind, as the first person I spoke to was a red robin that flew to me. I asked if he was native to this town, and then asked if he knew of the animal shelter in the town. He did. He also provided my added information. This animal shelter had been threatened in the past though was saved by an individual. Still, I believed they required my help to fully secured the future of the animal shelter.

The store had an adorable display of hand-drawn pictures made by many boys and girls of the town. It was sweet really as I took the time to see each one. I walked in, my arrival rang the bell by the door as I made my way to the counter. I noticed the sign on the side that said "Please Ring For Service". I rang the bell. As I waited, I gave a quick glance of the front store. A few chairs on the sides, small candy machines, a table and a sign. It lacked any shine to attract support and no one had yet to answer the service bell. I rang again. Once more for good measure.

"I heard you the first time. What do-"

He stopped midway. I figured to start. "Yes, well I'm here to help in keeping this animal shelter from being destro-" I finally had my sight on the worker. His ginger hair and freckles spoke mountains to me as I knew who he was. "What are you doing here?" My anger was evident, even to myself. His eyes were like daggers as they were pointed to me.

"I work here. Can I help you miss?" He spoke with much distaste as did I.

"Scott, you mustn't be rude." A woman from the back walked into the conversation. She was around her twenties. She had brown hair tied in a ponytail and wore an apron similar to Scott's. "Hello, how may we help you little miss?"

She seems reasonable, I thought. "As I was saying, I'm here to help in protecting this animal shelter from being tom down by this town's mayor."

"Well, isn't that nice. What do you have in mind?"

"We could start with the front view of the store. I liked the pictures on the window display, but the inside is really lacking appeal. Oh, and I would be honor if you may show me where you keep the animals."

"Of course. Scott, please show her the back room."

Scott nodded as he opened the small door that separated the front with the back. I walked past him as I made my way to the back. The place was clean for the most part which surprised me, considering that Scott worked here. In the back, there was many caged animals on the wall, but what astounded me was the small ring in the middle.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's where we keep the animals for them to play with the customers. If someone is interested in playing with one of them, we get them together inside this ring.

"How thoughtful." I said. Out of nowhere, a cat appeared in front of me. She was a gray colored female with appealing cyan colored eyes as she meowed. "And who are you?" I kneed down to greet the furry creature though she jumped back. Was she surprised by my sudden gesture. Most animals would have no problem with me.

"That's Chloe. She's not fond of anyone." I heard Scott said though the cat slowly walked over to him and gave a meow before letting out a soft purr.

"Well, she likes you." I said, though a bit displeased. Never had I came across an animal that didn't like me, even more, one that liked Scott. He picked her up and carried her to a bookcase. She quickly jumped and stood on one of its shelves.

"Like I said, she doesn't like anybody."

 **oooOOOooo**

After looking through the edifice, I spoke with the owner, Kate. The woman from before with whom I believed was both reasonable and delusional. After I told her of my assistance and how it is completely voluntary, she agreed to let me work at her animal shelter. What surprised me most, was that she had Scott as both assistant manager and my supervisor.

"What? Scott, as my supervisor?! Couldn't you supervise me instead?" I pleaded. She said that there was no one better at the job than Scott.

"Do you want me to leave that badly?" I asked though she was genuinely confused by my response. I could tell, through her aura that radiated from her body.

"Dawn, was it?" I nodded. "I choose Scott because he really cares of this shelter."

"Are you blind? Scott, caring about anything is preposterous." Did she not own a television?

"Please Kate, don't waste your breath." Scott said as he started his daily routine.

I stared at his back as he began stacking the cans of food to be given. "Fine. Not even Scott will stop me from saving this animal shelter." I declared as I went to Scott.

I asked him if there was anything I could do to help. He assigned me to dish duty. I simply had to clean all the dirty dishes and bowls of the animal. It took me no more than two hours as I placed the final bowl on the rack.

"Heads up, two more stacks." Scott said as he held two stacks of bowels of varying sizes. He placed them in the sink before leaving. As he walked away, I wondered if he did that on purpose. I still cleaned the dishes. Another hour later and I was done. I found him brushing the fur of a dog. The dog was on a small plastic pool without the water as the loose hair fell to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I did three hours of dish duty and he was brushing a dog's fur?

"Can't you tell? I'm brushing his fur." The dog was really enjoying it, as his tail wagged with satisfaction. He had a happy aura as he continued his pose.

"Scott, is that dog ready yet?" Kate arrived with a little girl behind her.

"Yep, just finished. Here you go, little miss." The girl's eyes lit up as he passed the dog to her. The dog licked her face as she let out some giggles.

"I'll name you Atticus."

Scott went down to her level. "Be sure not to give him any chicken bones or too many human foods. He also had a weak bladder so don't give him too much water. Can you do that?"

The little girl nodded as she thanked him. She, along with Atticus, followed her mother as Kate guided them to the front with fill out the paper forms.

Dawn couldn't help, but smiled. That was a touching scene, when she saw Scott waving at the departing family. When he noticed her smile, his attitude turned sour.

"What?"

"Nothing." I walked away. Maybe he did care.

 **oooOOOooo**

Once all the remaining animals were accounted for, I left. I walked a block before hearing someone shouting out my name.

"Dawn!"

"Yes?" It was Scott. He had my small suitcase in his hand as he ran to me.

"You forgot this. Kate asked me to give this to you." He handed my suitcase gently without any ill demeanor.

"Thank you Scott." There was an awkward silence between us as I felt his aura. He was troubled about something as he had difficulty in letting it be voiced. "Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Yes..." He said painfully. Was he being forced to ask? "Um, do you have a place to stay?"

"Truthfully, no. I was planning to check in to a motel for the night."

"If you're don't mind, I have room at my place. Well, it was Kate's place before she gave it to me." Scott said as he looked the other way.

"Aw, thanks Scott. I think I will take on your offer." With this, I didn't have to bother looking for a place.

"Alright, but you have to follow my rules. And rule one, I carry all the luggages." He took back my suitcase before walking ahead. His aura was a peculiar one as I sensed multiple colors emitting from his soul. Even though I had a rough time with Scott during our time at the island, I believed another evaluation was in order.

"Hey Scott... I'm sorry about before." I said as well walked. He was still ahead of me though only by a foot or two. He didn't turn to look at me, but I knew he heard me. His aura changed as I sensed embarrassment.

"Whatever."

He was very sweet and shy. A thought occurred to me as we walked. Truth to be told, I found interest in someone. All my life, my interest were on mother-nature and her woodland creatures. During the island, however, I met someone that captured my attention. It was the week after we voted off Dakota. When we were competing in capture the flag, we were attacked by a giant mutant beetle. This person spoke to the creature and reminded her that I found and returned her child during the previous event. From there, he told her to assist us by attacking our enemies. I was beyond impressed as I met someone who actually took the time to speak to a misunderstood creature. I actually felt a tug in my heart as I stared at the man with a smile before following him to the catapult. I was doing the same right now as I stared at his back. His personality was rough, like sandpaper, but not impossible to connect. Once connected, I believed we would become very close; very very close.

 **oooOOOOoo**

 **-To be continued...**

 **Author's Note: That's the end of chapter 1. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. Until next time! -sorrowXdarkness**


	2. Chapter 2

**There isn't enough Dott fan-fiction to my satisfaction, so I decided to write one.**

 **Connecting With You**

 **Chapter 2**

 **oooOOOooo**

Last night, was the first night I stayed at this town. Despite my decision to first check out the shelter and help out, I found a place to reside until my mission was complete. Scott was kind enough to let me stay. Yes, you heard right. Scott, the evil soul from my time at the island. That same Scott approached me and offered a room at his apartment. When we got there, I found myself at a Chinese restaurant. I looked back at Scott as he pointed toward a door next to the restaurant. He opened it with his key and gestured me to enter. I did, and was taken back by the long staircase before me. He closed the door behind as we walked up the stairs. At the top, there was four rooms. The one closest to the stairs was a room. It was unoccupied for the most part. The room next to it was almost like a closet, though it could serve as a minor room. After that, was the bathroom. It has the bare basics; sink, shower stall, and toilet. The very last room, the one farthest from the stairs was Scott's room.

"Does this place have a kitchen?"

"Sorry moonbeam, afraid not. But, I well acquainted with Mr. and Mrs. Cheng, and they are more than happy to let me use their kitchen between 9am to 7pm."

I smiled at the old pet name. During my stay at the island, Scott developed the habit of calling me "moonbeam". I never understood why, though I figured it was his way of getting into my mind. The chance to win a million dollars meant that just about anyone would do just about anything to get that; even psychological attacks. Normally, it would bother me, but now, I welcomed it. After all, there was no million dollars to win this time.

"So which room will I be staying?"

Scott shrugged his shoulder as he spoke. "Pick and choose. After all, you'll be staying there for who knows how long."

"How nice of you...then I pick..." I viewed each rooms. Out of the two unoccupied rooms, only one has a window. It was decided; I preferred a room with a window so I could gaze at what nature had for me. "This one..." I pointed to the room farthest from Scott's.

"Then it settled..." He helped moved my luggage inside and left me to my own device. He said that he was going out to buy some dinner for tonight. With him now gone, I could focus on putting my things away. They weren't much, I like to carry what I truly need. As I arranged my stuff around the room, my mind began to wander. To think, I would be staying with Scott. What would everyone else think? Even with my best efforts, his aura was pretty masked. No, that wasn't it. It was more like tangled with multiple emotions and memories. You see, aura carried more than feelings. I could see glimpse of what the person experienced in the past. Part of what made a person were their memories and experiences that they had. Usually, I didn't have a problem reading them, but with Scott, it wasn't simple. It was an utter mess, intentionally distorted for someone like me, who could read auras, not to understand what was there in front.

Why was that? What could Scott be hiding? No, I shook my head. I shouldn't get too caught up in understanding him. My prime concern was protecting that animal shelter. The universe must have good reasons to bring Scott to my life once again. I simply had to trust in her judgement and allow it to guidance my journey to victory. After a few minutes, I resorted to using deep meditation to reform any lingering thoughts. I positioned myself on the floor. Taking a few deep breath, I entered into a trance; a self-induced trance.

 **oooOOOooo**

A little past half an hour, Scott returned with two bags; one in each hand. When he finally got up the stairs, he knocked on Dawn's door. "Hey, I got dinner for tonight."

No answer. He knocked a bit harder, though realized the door was left unlocked when he tried to turn the knob. Opening the door, he nearly dropped the bags upon seeing Dawn. She was letting out a barely audible series of hums as she mediated. He walked over there and began poking at her forehead. Nothing. He even tried calling out to her. No reactions. He let out a sigh, and was planning to set aside her share though not before getting compensation. After all, it was her fault for being so defenseless in front of him; it could have been more of a crime not to do something.

By the time Dawn returned from the trance, she noticed the aroma of something delicious swirling around. It surprised her how easily she failed to notice the smell until the very moment she released herself of the trance. She looked down and saw a plate filled with food; rice, meat and a side of vegetables. There was even a bottle of orange juice. Dawn smiled as she took the plate and ate the meal presented to her. With plate in hand, she leaned back and expected to touch the hard wall. Instead, she felt something soft behind her. Turning around, she saw a plush blanket, in the form of a pillow, behind her. It didn't belong to her, and it seemed new; like someone just purchased it. _Scott._ Once she was done, she took the plate and fork to Scott. His room was opened completely as she saw Scott reading. In his room, he had a twin size bed, a small desk, book shelves that was mounted on the wall along with a window.

"So you finally return to us...how was the food?"

"It was good..." Dawn said as she looked toward the side. Truth to be told, she wanted to say more. "Um...Scott, t-thank you."

Scott turned to her, moving his attention from the book. "Well... I felt like buying take-outs today." He returned his attention to his book once more.

"Well, I should turn in for the night. Goodnight and thank you." Dawn said as she was about to leave.

"You don't have to thank me twice." Scott stated, putting down the book.

"Yes I do. One for the food, and the second one for that blanket." Dawn stated.

Scott said nothing right away, but then spoke up. "Alright, but be sure to wash up."

That stopped Dawn. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Going to the bathroom, she checked herself on the mirror. There was no food bits at all; though there was indeed something on her.

"SCCCOOTTTT!"

Aside from the scream, there was also the sound of laughter as Scott's composure disappeared. When Scott found that Dawn was meditating and was not aware of her surroundings, he could not help himself as he took out a black sharpie pen from his pocket. On her forehead, he wrote the word "idiot" and left, though not before taking a photograph with his cellular phone. Unfortunately, Dawn was not aware that such a photograph existed. While she tried to wash off the mark, Scott took out his phone. He personally made said photo his wallpaper. A smile could be seen, though whether it was out of pure amusement or something else, would be better left for the reader to decipher.

 **oooOOOooo**

"So I guess something happened last night?" Kate asked as she held a sheepish smile.

"No, what gave you that idea?" Scott asked as he casually began his work. Dawn, who arrived a bit earlier than required, began to do her work as well. The difference, was the face she had. When Kate mentioned Scott's name, she saw Dawn flinched. Her hatred was evident to just about anyone.

"Never mind. What you guys do outside of work is not my business." Kate said as she walked away.

Dawn actually thought that Scott finally became a decent person. She was wrong. He was still the sneaky and awful person like in the island. What bothered her the most was how happy she was in seeing him again. She saw what happened to him in the All-Stars season, and the aftermath. Despite his efforts, he continued to fail. It got to him pretty bad that he refused to sign up for another season or any other television offers that appeared before him. That was what Zoey said when they talked the last few times by phone.

"Hey."

Dawn yelped, surprised by the sudden intrusion as she quickly turned around. Scott was there, with a clipboard in his hand.

"What do you want?"

"I simply want to give you this. Hope you can understand..."

Scott presented a sheet from his clipboard. Dawn had her eyes on his face, then at the paper, back to Scott. As expected, she couldn't read his aura; his intentions still eluded her. She took the piece of paper and began to read. All she saw was a bunch of chores to do, ranging from cleaning the cages of each animal to brushing their fur.

"What is this?"

"As supervisor, I felt it would be more convenient and productive if I gave you a list of chores for you to do."

"You don't expect me to do these all in one day?"

Scott let out a chuckle. "Of course not. That's the list for this week. Good luck." As he walked away, Dawn return her yes to the list. It did seem like a lot to do, but considering that it was to be done in a week, it was fair.

"Oh, there's something written on the back."

 _I'm sorry, but to be honest, I couldn't help myself._

Dawn read it a few more times after the first. To think that Scott could actually apologize and to her. She folded the paper a few times and kept it in her pocket. Scott was one of those that continued to surprise her; the other being television commercials.

By the time it was noon, Dawn decided to see how Scott was faring; it was more like what he was doing while she was working. When she went to the front counter, she found Kate there attending to an old couple.

"Dawn, how are things in the back."

"Good. Do you know where Scott is right now?"

"Yeah, he should be in my office."

"In your office?" Dawn asked.

"Yep." Kate said before returning her attention to the old couple. They recently retired together and were hoping to get a dog or cat to liven their days. Dawn excused herself politely before returning to the back of the building. She saw Kate's office and how it was partly ajar. She was about to walk right in when she heard a voice, his voice.

"Hello, is this Juan Gonzalez? My name is Scott and I'm calling from the local animal shelter in town. I was hoping I could take, but a small portion of your time to ask you a few questions. Do you love animals? We are the very last animal shelter/adopt a pet center in this town and we are facing a pressing issue. Our own mayor is trying to tear down this animal shelter in favor for something "productive" as he claimed. All we ask is your support and if possible, a small donation to keep this animal shelter running. Can we count on you? We can? Great...no, thank you. Have a nice day."

Scott placed the phone down and then marked off a check next to a name. A name that resided with hundreds more. From Dawn's spot, she could tell that Scott marked off more than 20 and that was on the second page. She also noticed a pile of sheet that had both profit and expenses. At the bottom, it gave a clear indication on whether the budget was balance or not. It seemed that Scott did all the calculation himself.

He let out a sigh as he leaned back and pressed his nose. Perhaps he had been doing this since he got there. Dawn wanted to enter, but didn't want to interrupt him. So she decided to go back.

"You can come in... I know you're there."

 _How did he..._ Dawn walked past the door and notice how exhausted Scott seemed. Calling so many people must be both consuming and exhausting.

"Is there something you need?"

"Oh, no...not really. I wanted to see how you were doing... so, calling for support?"

"Yeah... those idiots at city hall hardly give this place a fair fund, especially when it's a non-for profit."

Dawn walked over to Scott, though stopped when she stood behind him. Her eyes scattered, checking out the room before glancing at Scott's back. "You're really hard to understand."

 **oooOOOOoo**

 **-To be continued...**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hoped to have posted this story the first week of March, but something came and distracted me. Even now, my mind is not quite free because it is still occupied by the lost of my first and oldest dog. I had her for over 15 years. The last few stories I did post were completed stories that simply needed a quick revision (editing) before posting them. Anyway, I hope you liked this story; please leave a review on how I'm doing so far with this story. Dott forever! Until next time! -sorrowXdarkness**


	3. Chapter 3

**There aren't enough Dott fan-fictions to satisfy me, so I decided to write one.- _sorrowXdarkness_**

 **Connecting With You**

 **Chapter 3**

 **oooOOOooo**

Another day went by as Dawn returned to her room. She was well over half done with the "chores" that Scott assigned for the week. At first, she found them pointless as she could be doing more (and they seemed so tedious, mind you). By the three day, she discovered that by doing the small and annoying tasks, Scott had more time. Although that may be problematic (for her), it was not. With the free time that Dawn opened up for Scott, he placed more time in seeking supports and making everything else presentable. With the extra time, he could really give detail to his work. Dawn also found out that during their free time after work, Scott would read up on books relating to business management and customer service.

She was impressed. Scott was really doing what he could for the animal shelter, and with her around, he could do more. Kate seemed to have complete faith in Scott as she allowed him to use her office, computer, and resources. It made Dawn wondered. What did Kate do for the animal shelter? Was she not the owner and manager of the animal shelter?

With the first question in mind, she mediated. She remembered Kate doing simple things: checking orders, animal count, finalization the adoption forms, and probably more. So Kate did play a role. Before Dawn could go further with her thought, a knock was heard.

"Hey moonbeam. I got a call from Kate. She's wondering if you want to go out and eat with a group of people, tonight."

Honestly, she would like to. Since mother-nature created her, most of her companions were the animals and trees that dwelled in the forest with her. Her human parents lost her, but then mother-nature took it upon herself to feed her. It was not until she became 7 that she came across another being like herself, but at the same time different. They could not see what she could see. The auras that surrounded all living beings were seen and understood by her. There were a few exceptions, but for the most part, Dawn could see the person that dwelled within the shell they called a body.

Throughout her first few encounters, she learned a few things. No matter how much she tried to assimilate through learning the language, wearing modern clothes and shoes, gender norms, et cetera, a clear wall separated her with everyone else. When she talked, those around her would look at her and wonder if she was sick in the head. Talking to bugs, birds, or even dogs made people freaked out. Before encountering the human race, none of what she did seem wrong. When she tried to help people understand themselves, they would quietly walk away. None of them were quite up to self-actualize; at least, not with her help.

No one would voluntarily approach her. Those that did, did not know her enough. Eventually they did, and when they do, they would do the same as the rest. She tried not to let it bothered her, surrounding herself with her woodland friends, but it did.

Beside receiving support, the only other thing she got from being part of season 4 of Total Drama, were the friends she made. One of them, Zoey, gave her a prepaid phone along with the phone numbers of everyone. Well, everyone except for Scott's. From everyone in her contact list, Zoey was usually the one that kept in touch. At first, it felt like a weekly report. She was not accustomed to speaking over the phone, so Dawn would jot down what she wanted to share with Zoey. From there, she would read from the list until she got better. Zoey didn't mind, as she enjoyed talking to friends.

Time went on, and Dawn found it to be enjoyable as well. No longer with a notepad, Dawn spoke from the heart and without restraints. Zoey would always respond with positive feedback of her protests, and she even attended to two of them. It was safe to say that Zoey was her best female human companion that Dawn came to know through her journey. Actually, Dawn would usually call Zoey on a Saturday around noon. Would Kate allow Dawn to talk for a bit on the phone with her friend?

Friends. The people that protested with her were mostly comrades in arms; sharing similar views of the earth. Not one that stepped up to protect mother-nature had the gall to approach her in the hope of getting to know her personally. Thinking about it, maybe she shouldn't go. She would only mess things up.

 _Tap._

Dawn was inflicted with a small pain to her forehead. She shook her head as the pain lingered for a bit.

"Glad to have you back." Scott said, dropping his hand down to his side. During her deep thoughts, Scott was trying to get her attention with hardly any results. He decided to try a different approach. He pulled his middle finger back with his thumb, charging the potential force before flicking her forehead. That did it.

"You didn't have to hit me." Dawn insisted, applying light pressure over the area of infliction with both of her hands.

"You took too long to answer. Besides, it worked didn't it?"

She wanted to say something back, but found that she couldn't. Scott was right as the last thought lingered in her mind. "I guess...maybe I shouldn't go...I would only creep out the other people in the group." She hanged her head down as she spoke.

Unable to see Scott's face, she let out a sigh. "You may be right about that moonbeam..." He began which Dawn nodded, though dispirited. "But so what? You shouldn't care what other people think of you."

Scott was being surprisingly nice, but again perhaps not. It was more like she was not used to seeing Scott comforting someone. He was comforting her, in a matter of speaking as he dragged her out the door. Yes, you heard (read) right. Scott took her arm and pulled her along with him as they descend the stairs.

As they left, Dawn could not help, but to whisper. "Thank you..." Despite what she thought, she wanted to go. Even though she was having trouble with her species, she would like very much to attend a gathering.

She was not sure if Scott heard her, but if she had shifted gears and took a more active approach, she would be able to see the streak of pink across his face. They walked for a while, as the lights around them lit the way. Even in a small town, there was so much life with the sound of cars, people, sirens, and so much more that made it somewhat beautiful. She could not help herself as her eyes cast the hands that conjoined. Somehow along the way, Scott's hand slid down her arm to her hand. Their fingers intertwined without much thought from their heads.

It felt nice as she kept an even pace with Scott's. "Where are we going to eat?"

"Joe's All You Can Eat."

"Oh..."

They were going to a buffet. That meant a crowd of people inside, all of them picking and choosing what to put on their plates.

"Just stick with me and you'll be fine." Scott said. His tone gave her the impression that he was annoyed, but the aura he displayed gave a different message. Her lips curved into a smile as her chest began to settle from the worries.

There was nothing to be worried about. Scott was with her, and so would be Kate. They arrived at Joe's All You Can Eat. A young lady around their age greeted them. Her eyes shifted as she paid extra attention to Scott.

"Oh my gosh, are you the guy that works at the animal shelter?"

"Yeah? Is there something wrong?"

Dawn sensed no reason to be alarmed. In fact, her aura projected happiness, along with something else. Before she could sense what it was, the girl spoke. Dawn's concentration broke from the outburst by the girl.

"Heck no! You were the one that gave my cousin the cutest pet! She took what you said to heart. I just want to say thank you." The girl bowed professional. Scott was surprised as he blushed. Perhaps he was not used to receiving recognition for his work.

"Um, thanks. Glad I could be of assistance."

"Oh, right... Kate's group...right?" We both nodded. She personally left her station to guide us to our table. It was by a corner with four other people. Scott greeted them, already familiar with every one of them. As Dawn walked past her, the girl handed Dawn something.

Confused, Dawn opened the small paper and found someone's phone number written on it. She looked up to the girl.

"Could you give this to him?" The girl smiled as she walked away. It took Dawn a moment to realize what just happened. It happened so fast as she found herself sitting beside Scott, along with four people.

Of the four, Dawn only knew Kate. Outside of her uniform, Kate sported with a simple blue shirt with long blue jeans. In her seat, Kate reached out and hugged Dawn.

"Glad you can make it. Allow me to introduce you with the group." She gestured to the first person to her left. "That's Liam. He's the truck driver that delivered our supplies. The one next to him is Sophie, the teacher that organized the children of her school to draw cute pictures of animals. The last one is Mary. She's the one in charge of our online site."

As Kate introduced Dawn to everyone in the group, Dawn's power went to work. Liam was more than a truck driver. He also the father of one, though divorced. Sophie loved her job and children. Although unmarried and no children of her own, she spent a great deal in teaching and coming up with projects. Mary only waved her hand, uninterested with the group. From what Dawn gathered, Mary spent most of her time in the computer (the only real mode of communication for her). She only came because of Kate, with whom they met in college. Despite what she said in the past, she was friends with Kate and did not mind helping her.

"Hi everyone. I'm Dawn and I recently started working at the animal shelter as an intern."

 **oooOOOooo**

The night ended in a high note. Despite her fears, Dawn had a wonderful time at the buffet. Everyone in their group was nice, and true to his word, Scott remained at her side. As they got up, they made their way to the food course. With a plate in her hand, Dawn scanned around the selections. There was so much to choose, but Dawn settled for rice, two apples, drumstick, and chocolate pudding.

Happy with her choice, she turned around and was about to return to her seat when she bumped into someone. As they collided, her plate fell to the ground as her pudding landed on the other person's shoes.

"Hey! Look what you did to my shoes." The guy pointed to the floor, at the splatter of food.

"I...I'm sorry...truly I am." He gave a menacing presence that left Dawn petrified. She could sense the deeds the guy committed as the tears were in the process of falling.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it twerp."

Everyone said nothing. She could sense their fear along with her own. Before they could take control, an arm pulled her back.

"Hey, do you have a problem with my girl?"

Her back felt a firm, yet comfortable wall as Scott's voice was heard throughout the building.

"Your girl is a klutz. I want her to pay for the damage she did to my shoes."

Scott pushed Dawn to Kate as he stepped closer to the man. "Listen here pal, that's no way to talk to her. What happened there was purely an accident. So, take her apology and walk along."

"OR WHAT!?" Shouted the man.

"Or this happen." A man spoke from behind. He took out a badge, revealing his position as an officer. "I really don't want to arrest someone tonight, but if I must, I will."

Everyone began to stare at the man. He was surrounded, with one of them being an enforcer of the law. Dawn could sense his anger, and his actions. He took out a blade and ran to the nearest person to take as a hostage. Before he could, Scott threw his plate to his back. The impact was enough for the man to stumble and fell onto a table as the officer took control. The man struggled for a while, but the officer off-duty managed to pin him down before hand-cuffing him.

The room was filled with cheers as the officer left to turn the man in. Dawn returned her attention to Scott as Scott apologized to the employees for the damage. The owners appeared as well, but didn't mind the damage as they thanked him for what he did. As they continued to show their gratitude, Dawn smiled as her heart gave series of irregular beats.

They returned to their table with their new plates of food as Dawn got to know more of the people sitting at her table.

"Hurry up moonbeam. I don't know about you, but I'm about to fall asleep."

Dawn slid her hands into her pockets and noticed something. She took it out and discovered it was the piece of paper from before. It had the girl's number along with her name. Jen. A girl that had her sights set on Scott. _Hey, do you have a problem with my girl?_ Her Scott. With one final look of the paper, Dawn crumpled and disposed it to the nearest trash bin. "Coming!" She said, running until she was walking beside him with her hands behind her back.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I originally planned to update this once a month, but something came up. Well, actually a few things. The point is, I'm not giving up as I give you this chapter. I hope you like it. If you do, please leave a review to let me know what you think of it. Until next time! _-sorrowXdarkness_**


	4. Chapter 4

**There aren't enough Dott fan-fictions to my satisfaction, so I decided to write one.- _sorrowXdarkness_**

 **Connecting With You**

 **Chapter 4**

 **oooOOOooo**

"Goodnight! Thanks again for your help." Kate said, waving at the two figures walking away from the animal shelter. Today marked the fifth day and it was a glorious day. Five dogs got adopted, including a 10 year old beagle. I could not help, but to smile. I smiled as I turned my sights on the guy that gave a second chance to an old beagle that was previously used for sports. What a cruel world we must live in that allowed the use of these poor animals for the sake of hunting other poor defenseless animal. Once they reached their prime, they were then abandoned on the streets with no care for their well-being.

That beagle was luckily rescued and now adopted to a lovely couple. I could see clearly the smile planted on Scott's face. These last few days, I saw what Scott did to help the animals in the shelter. He made them presentable and gave each person that came by a brief summary of the animal they were interested in adopting. It surprised me how well he memorized each one and without using of index cards. That showed me how much he cared, evident by his aura right now.

They were clear and vibrant. Something I never expected, much less saw within Scott. He was indeed a mystery; along with happy. Compared to when we first saw each one once again, I like this transparent Scott more.

"Could you stop grinning like that."

Scott must have seen my smile. He turned that sweet look he had into a frown. It was endearing actually.

"I was only mimicking what you were feeling." I replied. I turned away, looking at the path ahead.

I waited for a wisecrack from the ginger boy. I waited trice the time expected from him until he finally spoke back.

"Right...now I feel tired."

"You did a lot today." I said. In truth, he did a lot every day. He continued to find support within the town to fund and maintain the small place between 3rd and 5th street. It made me wondered. _What happened to you Scott after our last encounter?_ I heard a few things here and there, but I was sure they were only the very tip of the iceberg. _Was Scott always this passionate about the animals? No..._ Did something happen?

"Hey." A voice said along with their hand on my shoulder.

I turned and saw Scott. He gestured with his head and it was then that I realized that I was so caught up in my mind that I passed our home. _Our home?_ I never thought I would say those two words together when referring myself with Scott.

"Sorry, I got distracted." I apologized, unable to contain the sudden rush of blood circulating across my face. Scott must have seen it, but said nothing as he unlocked the door and allowed me to enter first before following suit. Closing the door, we ascended the stairs. When we arrived to the top, I began to wonder what I would do with the remainder of my time. Tomorrow was Saturday, so the animal shelter would be closed at 5. Then on Sunday, it would be closed at 3 in the afternoon. What should I do on those days after work? _Go out with Scott to eat?_

I continued to think in my room before turning to see what Scott was doing. I heard his voice, and discovered he was on the phone. Did the phone ring? Lately, my mind seemed to be occupied. So much that I was not aware of what was happening around me. Most of what went through my mind was mostly about Scott and the way he was right now. When I tuned in on his conversation, I could feel treads of worry etched to the strands leaking out of his core.

"Franklin St...how bad?" His voice was filled with concern, proving what I sensed before. "I'll be there. Please stay with her until I get there. Hey, and thanks."

 _Who was he speaking to?_ Whoever it was, he thanked them. My curiosity had reached its peak as Scott was in the process of leaving. He put on a jacket and was about to leave his room.

He noticed my presence by the doorway of my room. I was looking at him.

"Is everything alright?" I was worried. What was going on?

Scott looked at me for a moment before sighing. "It's Chloe. She's hurt and trapped somewhere. I have to go now." He quickly made his way, but an outstretched hand halted his movement; that hand was mine.

"I'm coming too."

 **oooOOOooo**

We quickly made our way through the small town. It was getting dark, evident by the streetlights being turned on. The yellow star that existed along mother-nature was in the midst of descending into the earth, but Scott has shown no sign of slowing down. I had no problem in keeping up, as we made our way toward our destination. When we arrived there, I was surprised to see who was crouching down on the ground. She was a high school student, wearing trendy clothes and high heels that stretched close to her knees. Her hair was made into two pigtails that ran down past her neck. I took interest in her as I felt that I had seen her somewhere, but I became stunned by what I sensed.

"Scott! Thank heavens you're here." The familiar girl said as she latched her hands over his arms. "Come!" She pulled the sleeve of his jacket as we were shown a metal drain by the side of a sidewalk. "I don't know how it happened, but I found Chloe inside there. Look."

True as she spoke, a cat was indeed stuck behind the metal bar of a drain. There was a small gap on the side, but not enough footing for her to get out.

"Get back." Scott said, we both followed his directions as he took out his jacket and began to pull on the bars. "I think... I can pull the...bar...opppeen." Toward the end, Scott managed to pull the metal drain loose. He placed it on the sidewalk and reached in.

Just as I was about to say of his success in getting the drain off, the other girl beat me to it.

"Scott, you did it!" She embraced Scott from behind as Scott carried out Chloe. As she pressed her body onto the backside of Scott's body, I felt a sudden pang in my chest.

"Kitty, would you mind getting off!" Said Scott as he lifted himself up with both Chloe and 'Kitty'.

"You should really let go." I found myself saying. This Kitty person finally took notice of me as she got off.

"Oh, hi!" Kitty said as she pulled me in and took a photograph of us two rather forcefully. "Oh, don't we look nice?" She displayed the digital photo to me.

"Um...who are you?" I tried to reading into her, but found that I couldn't. Well, I could, but could not. I never came across someone as clear as her. By clear, I meant nearly invisible aura. Hers was practically glass as if what I could see superficially was what dwelled within her. She was clearly true of herself and to herself.

That made it really difficult for me to read into her aura.

"Right, sorry. I tend to do that a lot. My sister occasionally said that I'm impulsive. The name's Kitty. And you?"

"Dawn." I said, as I noticed Scott using his jacket as a cushion for Chloe.

"So cute! You're like so small, it's adorable." She squealed. _Was that supposed to be a compliment?_

"Thank you?" I knew I was petite, but did that right away made me cute? No guy never said that to me before, not even Scott. _Not that I want him to tell me I'm cute._ Oh no. I could imagine Scott's voice saying those lines. _Oh my..._ Suddenly, I felt the heat coming from my face, as Kitty squealed once more.

"Oh! You're blushing...now you're cuter than before." She said, embracing me again in a tight hug. _If only she knew the cause._ There was no way that I was going to tell her though. Her chest was pressing into my face as my vision was blocked. I couldn't see or focus as Scott made his way to us.

"Hold her for a bit." Said Scott. When I heard that, I quickly assumed he meant me. Kitty was kind enough to let go of me, as I began to stretch out my hands. I was wrong as he passed Chloe along with his jacket to the other girl. He then turned his attention to the hole that had the metal drain. As he handled with returning the metal drain back to its place, my sights were on Chloe and 'Kitty'. Chloe seemed to be fine with her, unlike with me.

"Chloe, you had us so scared. Don't ever do that again, okay?"

The cat said nothing, she was already in the midst of falling asleep. She was tired and simply wanted to sleep it away. Even so, the girl smiled. "Typical Chloe."

"Come on. We're going." Scott said. Kitty returned Chloe to Scott's arms.

"Right. Then, I better go before it gets too dark." Kitty said as she dashed the opposite direction.

What happened next, startled my inner core. Mother-nature, was this your plan?

"Kitty!" Scott pierced my ears, as I was sure it did with Kitty's since she stopped and turned around. "Call me when you get home safely!"

There was a pause before she answered back. "Okay! I will!" She shouted back before making her way home. Her figure began to disappeared as I turned and tried to catch up with Scott.

When I got to his side, I took a quick glance. He had a stern look, but Chloe didn't seem to mind. She was already asleep as Scott comfortably carried her. As we walked back home, I debated on asking Scott about that girl we met.

They were obviously close, with past history. _How?_

Returning to the building, I took the keys from Scott when I noticed how difficult it was with a sleeping cat in his arms. I opened the door, and gestured for him to enter first. He did, and I closed the door behind us as we went up the stairs. Scott naturally went to his room as I stood by the corridor. He placed Chloe on top of his bed before disappearing within his room. Thinking of what to do, I walked quietly to his doorway and knocked against the wooden frame.

"Scott?"

"Hm?" He didn't turn, instead was looking for something within one of his drawers.

"I just want to say how surprised I was in seeing that girl." I could tell something was different within me.

"Surprised by the fact that I have a friend?"

"Yes." I somehow found myself saying.

That may have come off wrong as something within Scott's aura began to shift. He turned to me, and walked to my face. With my short stature, Scott looked down at him. I could sense that Scott was angry with me. "I know what I did back in the island was unforgivable, but there were other people in the game that was solely out to get the mil-" He shouted.

The intensity of his rage did more than cause my spine to shiver. My body could not withstand his negative energy as I crouched down with my eyes closed. He must have noticed because he stopped midway.

Sighing, Scott spoke again. "Never mind. Just please leave me be." He grabbed hold of my hand, but I did nothing to resist. He opened and placed something on the palm of my hand.

Before I knew it, the door to his room was shut to my face. I found myself standing before his door. It was one of those rare moments where the answer was beyond what I could see. I brushed the side of the door with my hand. Scott was very angry; with me. I looked at what he gave me and let out gasp. I was sure tears were flowing down the side of my face, as I stared at a key with a string attached to it. He gave me a copy of his place. _Scott..._ My hand brought the key close to my chest. I shouldn't see Scott as the evil manipulative demon that I thought he was back in the island. _He's kind...warm...generous._

I decided to give him some space as I returned to my room. Scott was kind enough to allow me to stay with him. Although I have yet to repay the favor, I did something to him. I hurt him.

I decided to sleep for the night. The blanket Scott gave me was wrapped around me tightly as I closed my eyes. A moment before I could fall asleep, I heard a phone ringing. It belonged to Scott's as I realized what it meant. That girl from before was calling him. He picked up and I could pick up a small amount of the conversation, though barely. _I shouldn't listen in to their conversation._ I forced myself to expel all distraction outside my mind. I prayed that my relationship with Scott would improve the next day.

 **oooOOOooo**

When Dawn awoke, she found herself on her side. Her face was kept close to the blanket, and without much thought, she took in a deep breath of the polyester blanket. After she already took in the smell through her nostril, she came to realize what she did. It didn't have his smell. Even if it did, there should have been no reason for her to smell that blanket. So why did she?

She pulled away and lifted herself up. She went to the bathroom to get herself ready before leaving with Scott to go to the animal shelter. She found a note taped on the mirror.

 _Went to work early._

 _-Scott_

She took the note; some of his energy was still emitting from the piece of paper. There was still some anger, but something else. She knew what it was. When she came back to Total Drama to see the final two contestants (Lightning and Cameron), she saw the state that Scott was in. He was damaged to the point where he was inside a machine (the Trauma Chair) to recover. Everyone laughed. Dawn was no exception as she laughed with no restraints at the sad yet well deserved state Scott was in. She paid no mind to the small tear that ran down the side of his face as everyone he met during Total Drama Revenge of the Island laughed and laughed at him. What she did then, was wrong. What she did yesterday was wrong. What exactly had she been doing?

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, I decided to post two chapters back to back (in a week time) of Connecting With You. Please let me know what you think of them. Until next time! _sorrowXdarkness_**


	5. Chapter 5

**There aren't enough Dott fanfictions to my satisfaction, so I decided to write one. - _sorrowxdarkness_**

 **Connecting With You**

 **Chapter 5**

 **oooOOOooo**

Dawn sighed. The hour hand went past 11 and still no sign of Scott. It was a common occurrence since their fight. They would both come home at the same time and half an hour later, Scott was seen leaving the apartment. Without a word to let her know, his figured disappeared at the door closed. Dawn unexpectedly angered and harmed the ginger boy. They barely talked now, unless it was related to work. Kate picked it up rather quickly as she went to Dawn for an explanation. Dawn had no need to distort the truth as she spoke of nothing but the verity. Kate nodded her head before speaking out.

 _"Did you apologize?"_

Oh how sweet it would be if Scott could give her that privilege; it wouldn't take a minute. Unfortunately any door to his soul, was now bolted shut as he refused any visitors. What she would give to be able to apologize to Scott. It didn't take someone that could read auras to understand Dawn. Kate reassured her that Scott was stubborn like a mule and she simply had to be just as much in apologizing to him. Eventually her message would get across.

That was very kind of Kate, but it was unfairly difficult. At home, Scott would stay in his room, ignoring and avoiding Dawn's advances. To make matter worse, he would go out only to come back late at night without any explanation. She tried though it was only met with his anger. Part of her began to fear him, but the bigger half felt guilty. Memories of their time together were replayed in her head. Times that included his rescue at the buffet to his efforts in the animal shelter. He was surprisingly warm and that smile made her heart to beat irregularly.

So when Scott left the building again, Dawn simply sighed while resting her head on the wall. There was no way she could meditate now; her mind was too caught up on things to simply let them go. Her eyes unexplainably shifted to her body. She still used the blanket that Scott bought for her as she found it somehow reassuring.

 _Meow..._

"Hm?"

Lifting herself up, she pulled the soft plush blanket around her body as she walked toward her door.

 _Meeoowww..._

"Chloe?" Dawn asked as she opened her door to the hall. Nothing. She looked down at the staircase, waiting for another sound.

 _Meow..._

She flinched. The sound came from within Scott's room. Not good. That was Scott's personal sanctuary and if she intruded, she would be defying his refuge. Giving Scott another reason to be angry with her.

 _Meow..._

But Chloe, thought Dawn. She must be hungry or maybe wanted to leave the room. After a quick internal debate, she convinced herself that it would only be a second. Just open the door and let her out, she chanted to herself over and over again. Turning the knob, she pulled the door toward her. Nothing. No cat came out as Dawn opened the door all the way.

"Chloe? Are you here?" She bit her lips, but decided it was for the best as she walked inside. Scott's room was well kept though she noticed some papers on his desk. Looking more closely, they were news articles and forms. "Chloe?" She turned and went to his bed. There was no sign of the cat anywhere. Just as she was about to leave, she tripped on something and fell on Scott's bed.

She sighed. Something must be wrong with her if she found herself struggling to get out. She rolled over and positioned her head on his pillow. These past few days were horrible. Each day her worry grew as Scott ventured out late in the evening only to come back some time past midnight. _Where do you go Scott?_ After a day or two, a thought occurred to her. What if Scott didn't return. _No! He always come back...always._ Then again, here was a chance he could get ran over by a car or shot in the streets at night. _Stop thinking of that!_ Dawn demanded of herself. Scott was definitely returning. That was a fact she forcefully swallowed as she continued to linger on his bed.

Her mind was filled with Scott that it was crazy; she was crazy. Maybe she could call Zoey. She might offer some ideas. Then again, his bed was pretty comfy. A few minutes wouldn't hurt as she basked in its warmth; in his warmth. _It's only for a few minutes..._

 **oooOOOooo**

Scott opened the door to his apartment. Kitty was kind to offer her couch, but he couldn't accept it. He simply hanged out with her to remind himself that he did have friends; even if it was one. Tonight was no different as they went to watch a movie. Kitty at first went along with the idea. It wasn't until the middle of the film that she began asking what was wrong.

Of course, he said nothing. There was nothing wrong. Why would there be?

Kitty let out a sigh. This was going nowhere. It was clear that Scott was acting weird this entire week. She figured he would tell her when he was ready, but it almost been a week and still nothing. She needed to take action.

The night progressed until he dropped her off at her place. Kitty offered him a drink which he accepted. Returning from her kitchen to give out a can of coke, she began her plan.

"So, how's work?" Kitty began as he gulped some of the carbonated drink. He stopped midway before placing the drink down.

"Fine. Everything fine..."

Kitty picked up on his change of tone. Something about work was bothering him. Was it the management? Probably not since he was practically running the place. The clients? Nah. Everyone loved him; at least in this town. Maybe the workers... Then it hit her.

"Does it have anything to do with Dawn?"

Scott began to cough. _Bull_ _s_ _eye..._ "W-What! No..."

"Did she break up with you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't think she's the cheating type...maybe she's having second thought with your guys' relationship."

"Whoa whoa there. Before you think of anymore silly ideas, Dawn and I are not dating."

"You guys aren't?"

"No. We're not."

"I don't know...you two seemed pretty close when I first met her. I think she was pretty surprised when I hugged you. Maybe even jealous..."

Scott saw a well-played smirk. "Surprised yes, but jealous? Doubt it. We're not exactly friends..." Scott looked down. Kitty came up to him and placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Scott, maybe you should take another look at you two. To me, you two were more than friends."

Walking up the stairs, Scott had his attention on his roommate's room. It was left open with no sign of moonbeam. Maybe she finally left. _Great Scott...just great..._ He flipped the light switch off and began heading to his room. He could already imagine the look on Kate's face and the scolding that would come afterwards. There was also the look on Kitty's face as she spent the last two hours convincing him that there was something between those two.

Opening the door, he noticed a small figure curled up on his bed. It was a quick glance as he took the figure to be Chloe; silly cat was there when he left. Putting his jacket away, he dropped down to his bed. He let out a sigh as he adjusted himself more comfortable in bed. He felt a shift to his side as he opened an eye. The blanket belonged to Dawn and at first, he thought Chloe might have 'borrowed' Dawn's blanket. When he tried to pull it away from her, he was met with some resistance.

The cat turned out to have some strength as he continued to tug. The more he pulled, the more he got. Eventually he had enough to uncover the cat as he unveiled the furry culprit. It wasn't Chloe. It wasn't furry.

It was Dawn. Dawn lay on his bed, in the midst of waking up from his action. His brain nearly short circuited beyond realizing that he had a girl on his bed. Luckily for him, he had a fast defense mechanism for this sort of situation. He jumped out of bed while Dawn finally lifted herself from her nap.

"S-Scott? You're back." She said somewhat in a dazed as she tried to shake off the aftereffect of the sandman's spell.

"W-What are you d-doing in my b-bed?"

"Huh?" Dawn looked at where she was; on a comfy bed. She looked around and noticed it wasn't her room she were at right now. "Oh my! I'm so sorry... It was supposed to be a quick nap... I mean... I'm sorry!" Dawn tried to get up quickly from his bed and scurried her way to her room, but fell forward from a misstep down the mattress.

As she waited for the hard wood floors to receive her impact, she felt something firm and warm embracing her. Reopening her eyes, she found that Scott caught hold of her before her sudden descent to the ground. Her heart for some reason began to increase in beats as the sound became audible to her ears. She really wanted to push Scott away, but part of her still fear in what he may do. She already angered him from what she said before. So instead, she closed her eyes and shivered in fear.

After a moment, Dawn felt his hold on her disappeared. Looking up, she saw Scott standing by his desk; his face hidden by his body.

"Just go."

And she did. As she walked toward her room, she could have sworn she heard Scott saying "Don't make it a habit", but she could be wrong. It wouldn't be the first time she was wrong. Making her way to her room, she closed the door behind her. Her heart beats were at an elevated level as she tried to keep it down.

She actually slept in Scott's bed, and to make matter 'worse', Scott found her there. Things were only bound to get awkward between them; she was feeling it now. Still, she thought, his bed was really comfortable.

As she slid down to the floor, she realized her blanket was still on her person. Somehow through what happened, the plush pillow sheet held its hold on her frame. Taking a whiff, she realized her blanket now had the scent of his room. Despite how things were now between those two, the smell alone was enough to bring a sense of security to her as she warmed her body with it.

 **oooOOOooo**

Yep, as expected. Things were indeed different between the two of them. Scott was still avoiding her; that didn't change in the slightest. Instead, the messages he left behind did not have that alarming red shade of anger. It was still red, mind you, but of a different tone. In all honestly, it was a slight improvement in their relationship as she read his message.

 _Please don't do that. Any guy would take advantage of you while in their bed. I'll see you at work._

 _-Scott_

She read it twice for good measure before bringing it close to her chest. Maybe this was the sort of development she needed. No longer was he mad with her, and his concern over her was the icing on the cake; very sweet of him. Despite what he wrote, **he** did not take advantage of her in the slightest. Scott was not like any guy. As she let out a blissful sigh, a sudden realization appeared to her.

"What am I doing?" She asked as she pulled away the note. She was happy with this development? Scott was still ignoring her. He would continue to do so, and she was happy with receiving a note like the one in her hands. Why was she sighing so happily? _That's it!_ She decided to call an old friend after work. Without a second more, Dawn took off.

"Please wait!"

Dawn stopped and turned around. There standing before her was an older woman with a white apron on while having her hair tied in a tight bun. She held a plastic bag filled with food as she waved her arms around.

"Hello Mrs. Cheng." Dawn said as she walked toward the lady. The lady smiled as she explained that she wanted to give this to Scott before but he didn't hear her. Seeing that Dawn lived with Scott, who better to give than to her?

"That's so sweet of you. Thank you. I'll be sure to give it to him." Dawn said, taking hold of the package.

"No, thank you. He needs his strength. He works too hard and not eating enough. You're a good girl." Mrs. Cheng said. "Scott is real lucky to have a girlfriend like you. His last one was no good."

Dawn felt warm inside upon hearing the lady mistaking her to be Scot-

"Wait, what?" What girlfriend? Sure, there was Courtney, but that was during season six of TDI. Who else could it be?

"Oh yeah. She was rude and loud; unlike you. She even refused to eat my food. Said it was disgusting."

"Oh my. What was her name?"

Mrs. Cheng thought about it for a moment before she shook her head. "Never bothered to ask. Right now, glad that Scott found a girl that goods to him."

"I don't know... right now, there's some tension between us." Dawn revealed to the older lady. The sweet Chinese woman was not faltered by it; not in the slightest.

"You two will get by somehow. I should know, I've been married over 12 years. You two are definitely **it**." Nodding her head, settled with the idea. Just then, someone called her from inside as she told them to give her a minute more.

Dawn realized she used up too much time and really had to go to the shelter. Apologizing, she made her way to the animal shelter. All while thinking what the lady meant by 'it'. Was this what everyone else felt when she gave them such cryptic response? _How_ _frustrating not knowing the entire truth._

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-To be continued...**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm sorry for the huge delay; most of my stories are. So much is happening, and it seems to be getting worse. I hope that it would only get better from here. Until next time! -sorrowXdarnkess**


	6. Chapter 6

****There aren't enough Dott fanfictions to my satisfaction, so I decided to write one. -** ** _ _sorrowxdarkness__****

 **Connecting With You**

 **Chapter 6**

 **oooOOOooo**

"Wait... Scott? Like from the island, Scott?"

"That's right." Dawn said to the person in the other line. Just as she said, she called her friend to discuss about her dilemma. Zoey answered right away and the girls spent an hour talking. At first, they greeted each other. It definitely was a while since they last spoken to each other. So much had happened and some updates were required.

Zoey and Mike were still going strong, though Zoey has the feeling that Mike was planning something special. Perhaps to propose to her since they were celebrating their third year together. Of course Zoey began to worry. Was it too soon to be thinking of a proposal? When was it appropriate to propose to someone and should they?

Honestly, Dawn wanted to talk to Zoey about her problems, but felt Zoey needed some clarity first. She reminded Zoey that no matter what happened, to follow her heart. After some deep respiration, Zoey calmed herself down.

"I'm sorry...you said there was something you wanted to talk about?"

And they did, with Zoey hearing every little detail Dawn could provide. To think, Dawn was living with Scott; what a nightmare, right? How did she not get killed already was truly a miracle. Still, as Dawn spoke, something began to click on the red head girl's mind.

Was Dawn speaking about Scott? It didn't sound like she was. Whoever she was talking about, sounded like a great guy. The more she spoke, the more Zoey listened.

"I did something wrong. I offended him and possibly reopened some old wounds. Scott was not who we met during the island, but I managed to still treat him like so. After that, whatever progress we had going, fell through as he began to ignore me. He refused to speak to me and would only communicate with me through sticky notes."

"Dawn."

"He did so much for me, and I had nothing to show for it. It bothered me that we weren't talking, but then something happened. Sweet Mother Nature, something big happened. I went into his room and ended up sleeping in his bed. Scott's bed. I know what you're going to say, and you're right."

"Dawn."

"That's a dangerous position to be in, especially when Scott appeared in his room. He was surprised, and so was I. I panicked and tried running away, but somehow tripped on something. I waited for the ground to welcome me, but instead, I found myself wrapped around his arms. Before I knew it, he let go and told me to leave."

"Dawn."

"He ended up leaving a note that I should be more careful because any guy would have taken advantage of me. BUT SCOTT DIDN'T. He didn't. Am I making sense? I'm not sure no more." Dawn said as she looked at the phone, waiting for her friend's voice to be heard through the receiver end.

"Wow. Just wow." Zoey began as she tried to process what her in-tune with nature friend had to say. "Dawn...honestly, it sounds a whole lot like you're crushing on Scott. Big time."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure how...but you fell deep in love with Scott." Zoey said, causing Dawn to drop the phone to the ground. The impact made a sound loud enough for Zoey to hear through her end of the conversation "Dawn? Are you still there? Hello?"

The next time Dawn spoke, it was through realization. "I-I think you're right. I'm in love with Scott... Oh my word, I'm in love with Scott! How did this happen?" Dawn asked, picking the phone up once again.

"I don't know. I should be asking you that!" Zoey replied as both girls began to freak out.

Without either one of them knowing, Scott finally arrived with the groceries. When he heard the shriek, he spoke out. "What is going on?"

"It's Scott! I better go. I'll call you later." Dawn said.

"Okay. Please do." Zoey said before the call ended.

Back to Dawn, she quickly scurried around before descending the stairs to meet Scott halfway. "Hello Scott." She said.

"Is everything alright?" He stood where he was, still holding their food for the week in his arms.

"Everything is fine. Why do you ask?" She tried to sound like herself. It only made Scott more suspicious as his gaze became more intense.

"Never mind." He said as he continued walking up the stairs.

"Wait!" She called out, pulling on his shirt. Nearly making him to lose his footing on the steps. "Why don't I carry some of that for you."

"I got it." Scott said as he pushed ahead, forcefully detaching Dawn's grip on his shirt.

"Okay." She said as she followed him up. Since one of the room was vacant, Scott decided to put a mini fridge in it. Before that, he would normally store his food in the Cheng's refrigerator. They didn't seem to mind it, and Scott found no need to get one. That was until Dawn came into the picture. Although he was ordered to provide housing for her, he included meals as well. Nothing fancy, just the typical dishes anyone with a right mind could come up with.

With the addition of Dawn, he needed more food. Although the Cheng's didn't mind giving him more space, he minded. During one of his walks with Dawn, they went to a used appliances store in the town. Mickey's Used Appliance. It didn't take long until a sales representative appeared to them and asked if they were looking for something in particular. With a stroke of luck, the person turned out to be a very satisfied pet owner.

He was so happy with his cat Marcy that he gave a special deal for a used fridge. Scott signed off with the deal and got to take it the same day. Shaking his hand, Scott said his thanks and farewell as did Dawn. It brought up the idea that Scott was somewhat famous in this town. She smiled by the scene. If it was anyone that solely knew Scott through the TD series, they wouldn't have acted that way with him. Like what she did to him.

That thought continued to pester her as they began to sort out the food before storing them away.

"Here." He gave Dawn a box.

"Green Tea?" She said upon reading the box. It was one of those boxes of tea bags; simply add hot water.

"Aren't you into drinking those crude?" He asked, his attention on a carton of milk.

"Yes..." She said, viewing the box for a second more before directing her attention to Scott. "Thank you." Her elf ears were stain in red when she spoke.

Fortunately for her, Scott did not turn around.

"Well, I just happened to see it on the shelf. That's all." He said out loud. Reminding himself not to think too much about what Kitty said. So what if he was paying a lot of attention to nature girl. He was told to. Nothing more than an obligation by his boss.

He told himself that countless times, so why was he bothered by what she said? She shouldn't have that much power over him, but she did.

"Done. I'm going to my room." He stated just as Dawn was about to say something.

Another tug on his shirt and Scott was put to a halt. "Wait! Please, allow me to speak Scott." When he made no move to detach himself from her, Dawn continued. "I want to apologize for before."

"Apologize for what?" He said, a bit too harshly than intended.

"For what I said about me being surprised that you have a friend. Of course, you do." Dawn said as she held her hands together, as if pleading. "What I said to you before, I know how hurtful it was to you."

"It wasn't." Scott said, stressing the "wasn't". "I'm used to all the bad-mouthing I received from my time in TV."

Dawn could tell he was shielding himself. Making her unable to see the truth of how sharp her tongue was when she spoke that line. "It was, Scott. I can tell. What we had before my awful comment, I actually enjoyed. You protected him from that guy at the All You Can Eat buffet and made me feel better for going. I felt that I was finally getting to know the real Scott." She said with a smile, before turning it upside down. "Then, I had to ruin it with that comment."

She took a step closer until she rested a hand on his chest. "I'm sorry. In that instance, I became the cruel and mean one. I want what we had before. I want to feel the warmth I could only get from being around you. What I'm trying to say is... I-"

Scott had enough. He placed a hand over her mouth, ceasing her rambling. He couldn't handle it no more. Every word she spoke, only made his heart to skip a beat. He knew it had to end soon, before he did something he might regret. As he covered the girl's mouth, he tried to settle the quack within his chest.

Dawn, on the other hand, only felt the trembling from within. Scott was so close to her, that if she tried, she could escape his hand and plant a quick on upon his lips. Her mind became somewhat cloudy as she leaned to his chest and felt his beat. Scott stood there, surprised. Dawn rested herself onto his body. No one said a word.

He needed to get out. His heart was quivering. A familiar sensation was emerging from within himself. It was something he didn't want to face. Not after **HER.** He felt her nuzzling her cheeks against his chest before looking up at him.

"Scott -"

The ring from the doorbell was present through the small apartment as Scott pulled away from Dawn's embrace.

"I go should answer that." He said, not sure what else to say at that point. Dawn nodded, frowning as he turned away. Their moment was over before it could really take off. _Wait? What!?_ Dawn realized what was going on and what she was going to do.

"Oh my words, I was going to confess to him." She stated as her face became as red as a cherry. "I can't believe it. How bold of me." She shook her head with giggles. Her heart was still emitting the irregularity though she was content with that.

That quickly died out the moment she heard that name from Scott's voice. "Kitty? What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Dawn said as she left the room she was in and went by the staircase. Peeking down, she found Kitty standing by the doorway with a bag.

"Good evening Scott. Hi Dawn!" She said, noticing the girl's head sticking out from on top of the staircase. "So I was in the neighborhood and thought, why not come by for the weekend?"

Scott had his arms crossed as he stared at the bright lit girl before him. He wasn't stupid. "With three suitcases?" He asked. The girl in question only replied back with an awkward chuckle before looking down. Scott gave way as he dropped his arms to his side. Sighing, he spoke. "What happened this time?"

Kitty looked up, happy to see him giving in. "I kinda broke my neighbor's TV while I was jumping on my bed."

Scott had risen his eyebrow. "Again?"

Kitty simply dropped down once again. "Yeah, again."

Dawn looked between the two, and saw how natural they were with one another. There was no misstep of any kind. Actually, they were like siblings bickering among themselves as the older brother eventually submit to the younger sister. _Or maybe like a couple..._

That left a bitter feeling in Dawn's aura. She simply shook it off as Scott and Kitty walked up the stairs.

"Alright, but you would have to share a room with moonbeam over there." Scott said as he gestured toward Dawn. Kitty displayed her teeth through a smile as she turned to Dawn.

"Perfect! We can so get to know each other. I'm sure we'll be best of friends." Kitty said as she wholeheartedly embraced the small pixie girl.

"Um...sure?" Dawn said through the tight squeeze. Kitty eventually let go and walked toward Scott's room.

"So let's see what changed since my last stay?" She said cheerfully.

"Last stay?"

Kitty turned to the pixie girl as she gave a mischievous smile. "Yeah, me and Scott used to share a room together."

"What?!" Dawn asked as she turned her head to Scott.

"Don't give her the wrong idea. We were roommates one time when she got herself kicked out for the second time. The first time, we managed to find a place the same day. Only for her to blow it in a matter of days."

Kitty gave an innocent "Yeah, that was me" look before looking around. Dawn kept watch on the girl as she continued to look around his room.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Dawn asked.

Kitty spoke as she moved around. "Just checking something. You haven't really changed much Scott. Still reading these books." Kitty stated as she pulled out a book from his small bookshelf.

"I would appreciate it if both of you would leave now. I would like to study for a bit." Scott said, standing by the doorway.

"Alright! Sleepover with Dawn!" Chimed the newcomer as she grabbed Dawn's arm and pulled her out of Scott's room. With the absence of the girls in his room, Scott managed to let out a sigh of relief. Then again, he shouldn't let his guard down. Kitty always know how to stir up trouble.

Back with the girls, Kitty let out a gasp. There was practically nothing within the room of the pixie girl. There was a small mattress, blanket, a backpack, lantern and notebook. The room was mostly vacant until Kitty brought her three case worth of luggage.

"That's all you own?"

"That's right. I normally travel, so I have really no need to own a lot. Most of the time, I would leave any materialistic object and only carry the essential."

Kitty surveyed Dawn's possession, until she stopped by her sleeping area. The mattress was a simple twin size bed but Kitty didn't mind. She got herself settled in as she sat beside Dawn. The pixie girl did not say a word as the other girl unpacked her clothes. As she made the transition to her pajamas, Dawn couldn't help but make a few comparisons. Some more apparent than others as she stared at Kitty's assets.

She shook her head quickly and told herself that Scott would never go out with someone simply because they were well-endowed.

When Kitty refocused on the pixie girl, she gave an ambiguous smile. "So Dawn, can I ask you something?" Before Dawn could reply, Kitty spoke out. "What do you think of Scott?"

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I do apologize for the lateness. So much went on around my last post. For a while, all of my current stories went on an unofficial hiatus because my attention went on something else. So to recap, Kitty now became their third roommate. She spent no time in asking Dawn about how she sees Scott. Her answer? Please stay tuned to the next installment of Connecting with You. -sorrowxdarkness**


	7. Chapter 7

**There isn't enough Dott fan-fiction to my satisfaction, so I decided to write one. _-_ _sorrowXdarkness_**

 **Connecting With You**

 **Chapter 7**

 **oooOOOooo**

Previously, Kitty and Dawn became roommates under one room as Kitty presented Dawn a serious question.

"What do you think of Scott?"

That just came so abrupt as Dawn had no idea how to reply. _Yes you do!_ She inner thought said as she bashed herself on the head. _You said it yourself. You're in love with Scott. That girl has a history with him. Something we know nothing about._ True from her projected self, Dawn knew not a thing about those two: how they met, what they've been through, and for how long.

"Um..."

Upon hearing an uncertainty from Dawn, Kitty's expression began to soften.

"Don't you like Scott?"

Dawn couldn't reply right away. Kitty was asking the questions, but it was Dawn that needed some answers. Her senses were ineffective for the girl that was see-through.

"I'm sorry Kitty, before I could answer that... I want to ask you something."

"Oh, okay. Go for it."

"Right...well...this has been bothering me for a while." Dawn said truthfully as she looked down at her legs. Kitty lifted herself up from the cushion of their now shared bed to look at the other girl. "How exactly did you meet Scott?"

It has been nearly 6 months. Kitty just finished her short fame in Total Drama Ridonculous Race when she arrived to the now familiar town. Her sister may have not won the competition, but the surfer dudes kept their promise. A portion of their winning went to the twins to which her sister Emma had enough to go to law school without worrying about the intuition. With the additional help by the government, she managed to go to school of her choice without a hitch.

That left Kitty to pursue her desire to travel around the world. Eventually, she settled on a town with hardly a name. The place had nothing really special going on. It was like any other town, but Kitty decided to give it a chance. After all, she saw something in everything.

"It was actually the same day we met Chloe." Kitty revealed with a smile. It was such an endearing smile as she recalled that fateful day in the park. She was taking multiple selfies as she ventured out to find something amazing. Walking past a tree, she heard the cry of a cat. Looking up at the tree branch, she stumbled upon a light gray cat staring at her. Her eyes were especially appealing as they caught Kitty's attention.

Thinking that she wanted help. Kitty began looking around for anyone to assist her. She was terrible at climbing, but perhaps if she stood on top of someone then there may be a way. She stumbled upon Scott nearby and practically snatched him from the sidewalk. Although Scott resisted at first, he finally agreed when she presented him to the trapped cat.

"Fine."

"Oh, silly me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kitty." She asked, expecting a response back. A response that included his name.

"Nobody. I'm nobody."

Reluctantly, Scott got down and allowed the girl to use his back. Excited, Kitty got on with no hesitation. Her weight was no problem. The problem was her height as she began to sway back and forth. Something that put strain on Scott and his body. Using the tree as a stabilizer, she tried making her way up.

"Almost there..." She said as she stood completely up and waited for Scott to do the same. Lifting himself and Kitty up, Kitty reached new height. A height high enough to reach out and grab the kitten. "Hey little kitty." She said, arm outstretched. As she struggled to reach the cat, the cat began to move away from her hand.

"What's taking so long?" Scott asked.

"She won't let me grab her."

"If it doesn't want to be rescued, then I say leave it."

"We can't! I can see her bleeding on the side of one leg."

"Then try something else." Scott struggled to say. "Maybe that dumb cat doesn't like anybody."

That was when it came to Kitty as she suggested that Scott called to the cat.

"Are you an idiot."

"Just try it. It doesn't hurt to try." Kitty insisted, looking down at him; literally.

"Fine." Scott sighed. "Here kitty kitty." Nothing. The cat just simply meowed. "You better get down here cat or else!" Scott said in a louder tone. Like magic, the cat followed his command. Walking toward Kitty's hand, she looked toward Scott before jumping. Surprised, Kitty let out a shriek as the cat climbed on Kitty's back. After that, she descended onto Scott's head where she began clawing his face.

It was enough for him to lose his focus as Kitty tumbled down. The tower fell as Kitty landed on Scott. After the dust of the ground settled down, Scott was down on the floor with Kitty on top of him. The cat was stood before them both as she began to lick her bleeding paw.

"I serious hate that cat." Scott said. Kitty simple responded with a series of giggles.

"I know this is a weird time, but what can you please tell me your name."

"Why should I even bother telling you my name."

Both were still in the ground, neither one moving. Kitty said that was the most fun she had ever had since coming to this place. Aside from a few scrapes and bruises, she was fine.

"Speak for yourself." Scott said before feeling the weight on his body disappearing. Lifting himself up, he saw the weird girl patting the dust off of her skirt. "Scott." He said in a low voice.

"Huh?" She tried and turned to him.

"I said my name is Scott." He said loud enough for her to listen.

"No, you said 'Scott'."

"If you heard me the first time, why did you have me repeat myself?"

"Just wanted to hear it again." She said with a smile. "Hi Scott." She said, hand outstretched for a handshake.

"Whatever." He took it and the rest was history.

"After that, we took Chloe to the vet, and she sort of got attached to Scott."

"Wow." Dawn said, pulling back to process everything. She was so engrossed in Kitty's story that she found herself close to her face. It took that one moment for Kitty and Scott to acquaint themselves.

"Yeah. Now it's your turn." The girl said as she now leaned toward the pixie girl. Her eyes were locked onto Dawn's as she repeated the question once again. "What do you think of Scott?"

"What do I think of him? Well, it's pretty har-"

"No, it's not." Kitty replied.

"It is." Dawn said. She looked toward a wall. "I'm surprised by all of this. About Scott. He's nothing like how he was during Total Drama. Then again, a million dollars was at stake." Dawn began to recall their moments. "He gave me this room. This blanket." She pulled at the plush blanket she received during her first night at his apartment. "And also this." She held her hands over her chest. "Of all the people for me to fall in love, it happened to be Scott."

"Is that bad?"

"No. But it's still surprising." Dawn smiled. "I love him. I really do. I even tried to kiss him right before you knock at our front door."

"W-What!" Kitty replied as she latched her hands onto each shoulders of the pixie girl. "You have to tell me everything." Commanded the tall girl.

"Okay. But not today." Dawn insisted. "My heart is racing just thinking about it. Oh geez." She felt all warm now, thinking about that kiss that was so close to happen. How bold. "It felt like I had no control. Like I really wanted it."

"You do!" Kitty insisted. "You're totes in love. My love radar is practically ringing off the charts!" Kitty exclaimed as she let out a shriek before dropping down onto the mattress. Dawn stared at the girl. "Oh, how I wish I to be in your shoes." Kitty said.

"I'm sure someday you will. After all, I didn't expect to fall in love with Scott."

"Yeah. Oh!" Kitty lifted herself up. "We definitely need to come up with a plan."

"Plan?"

"Yeah, you can't just confess willy-nilly. You need a plan. Especially if it's for Scott."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's definitely not over his last relationship." Kitty said as if common knowledge.

"Last relationship? Do you mean Courtney?"

"What? No. Don't you know about Lucy?"

"Lucy?"

 **oooOOOooo**

Early in the morning, Scott awoke. Despite the loud noises from the girls, he managed to get some sleep. He planned to help KItty find a new apartment, but knowing her, she would want to take it slow. With Dawn in the picture, Kitty would like to know as much as possible until her curiosity was met. Too bad for her, he was still working today. Heading toward the bathroom, he was stopped by Dawn.

"Oh, hey."

"Good morning, Scott." Dawn said cheerfully.

Seems like everything returned to before that comment as they both walked into the bathroom. Brushing their teeth using their respective brush, they both looked away from each other. Scott drank some water and gargle the content. Spilling first, he began to leave.

"Scott, wait!" Dawn said as she spitted the content out. Putting away her brush, she turned to him. "I want to ask you something."

"If it's about Kitty, then don't worry about it. She usually sleeps the morning away." Scott said as he leaned on the doorway.

"No. It's not that. I was just wondering...do you want to check the local bookstore or something? After work?" She was twiddling her fingers. How hard it was to ask him out like that.

"Sure. Whatever." Scott said before finally leaving. That brought a small smile on Dawn's face. It meant yes.

"Great." She said happily as they descended the stairs and left to go to the animal shelter.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I wrote this a few months back, but never got the chance to edit it. Sorry for the delay. Hopefully now, the rest of the chapters will come out more rapidly. Thanks for reading, until next time! - _sorrowXdarkness_**


End file.
